Tainted Love
by SiningStar
Summary: The hunter became the hunted. He never expected to fall like he did. Can opposites really attract? - A.U., KardiaxDégel, One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya, or Kardia, or Dégel or any of the characters here present.**

**Warnings: A.U., Shonen-ai, KardiaxDégel**

* * *

_..._

_What a man really has, is what is in him. What is outside of him, should be a matter of no importance._

_Oscar Wilde_

_..._

* * *

Kardia knew he was different. He didn't mind that he was, but everyone else seemed not to want him to forget that. Whenever he walked into a room, everyone was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame; wherever he went, he was both loved and hated (_why is he so beautiful?; maybe that's just a perm; please, those are totally contacts, no one has that eye colour_); whenever he spoke, his voice was heard in every corner of the room, even if the music was loud enough to cover the shouting from the neighbours.

And so Kardia was alone. He didn't have friends. He had no one he could trust. No one was as different as he was, as both hated and loved as he was.

He didn't love anyone else, either. He loved himself, and that was enough. Loneliness suited him, and he saw no problem in it. It was the only faithful companion he ever had, and he knew he wouldn't part with it soon, if ever. However, loneliness, even if faithful, was not a very good companion. After a certain age, masturbation wasn't enough, so he'd fuck, he'd fuck whoever was available, because it didn't matter whose body it came from. The only thing that mattered was that he felt good.

He never had trouble finding bed partners.

He also didn't have trouble building a reputation as a 'heartbreaker'.

He didn't understand why, either.

He never promised _anything_. He thought it was implied what he wanted. Just because he said 'You are beautiful', or 'You're amazing', or even 'There's no one like you', he never once **meant** it and he didn't bother _hiding_ what he felt.

They were just a bunch of fools, afraid to die alone, wanting, needing to feel special. How quaint.

However, even if he didn't think the way they did, he appreciated how their pathetic excuse for philosophy helped him achieve what he wanted, and he was content like that.

That is, until _he_ came along.

A new asset to their company, a new 'companion'... Kardia wasn't sentimentalist: if he was a good lawyer, then all was good. He wouldn't even have spared him a second look if the man hadn't been so deliciously addictive: calm and collected, polite but cold – just asking, begging to be broken by Kardia.

And Kardia wouldn't say no to a challenge.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dégel wasn't sure whether he liked Kardia's advances or not. Not that he preferred men over women, or vice versa, but the man was simply… Disconcerting. Certainly not like any other man Dégel had ever met: most decidedly a 'playboy', undoubtedly a 'heartbreaker', and unfortunately an 'idiot', from what the new lawyer could gather. Rumours, for once, were proven useful and they only assured his suspicions that Kardia was all that, and more. With his suspicions, and more, it was settled: he was not going to associate with that man any more than necessary. However, Kardia seemed to have an unwavering will and so kept coming to the poor lawyer's office with every opportunity he had.

-"Mister Kanopoulos-"

-"It's Kardia, I've told you."

-"**Mister Kanopoulos**, I have to be quite honest with y-"

-"Good, I like honesty."

-"…._Will you let me speak_?" – A smirk from the hateful man, and Dégel's nerves shot through the roof. He didn't know how much more he could take without blowing up (something he wasn't counting on doing), and his salary certainly wasn't enough to compensate the trouble he had with this piece of work.- "As I was trying to say, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, if you think you're going to get anywhere with me, think again."

-"Why so?"

-"Apart from your general attitude, which is absolutely appalling and-"

-"Thanks, I work hard to please."

-"_Appalling_ and _horrifying_, I don't cogitate even the hypothesis of creating a deep bond with you. I have never thought well of you, an—"

-"That's a bit cold for Summer, don't you think?"

-"_And_ those little whispers I hear about you, which circulate around the office, make it quite clear the sort of fellow you are, _sir_."

-"Which is? Enlighten me, I'm quite curious."

-"That you're a bohemian of the worst kind!" –Kardia merely laughed at the accusation.

-"Why would I be concerned about what others think of me?"

-"Why? It's quite obvious, isn't it?" –Dégel took his glasses and focused his attention solely on Kardia, leaving the papers on his hand and the work documents on his computer forgotten.- "If you do not have a good reputation, then it will become hard to work, much less find a job. Aside from that, personal relationships are hard to develop with that kind of reputation."

-"Look." –Kardia laid both his hands on the desk cluttered with papers, leaning in dangerously towards the cold lawyer.- "I don't give a shit about what others think of me."

-"Well, you should. Now leave me in peace and let me work."

-"Besides," –Kardia stepped back and sat one of his thighs on the desk, making an even bigger mess of Dégel's desk. The working man almost growled, but he contented himself with a deep breath, before turning his eyes back on the computer screen.- "If I _have_ to be absolutely honest.."

-"You shouldn't **have** to be, you should just **be** honest."

-"Yes, yes, what I was trying to say, _before I was so rudely interrupted_, was that if I _have_ to be honest, I only care about what you think."

Dégel stopped for a moment, feeling his cheeks flare. His frown deepened, and he tried to concentrate on the letters on the screen .

-"Why should you concern yourself with my opinion?"

-"Because, Mr. Penguin, I was taught that only the opinions of people that were important to me mattered." –And with a little wink and a dashing grin, Kardia left Dégel alone.

But Dégel wasn't left in peace.

From that day onward, Dégel thought a lot about him, about what he said. He shared Kardia's beliefs – if he kept a low profile, if he did nothing, people would lose interest in him, and, soon, he'd be hearing a little whisper here and there about the hot scandal of the corporation. Never of him.

He also didn't have many he held dear in his heart, so the few chosen ones that were, mattered a great deal to him. Who cares what a stranger thought? His friends were the only ones he cared about.

Musing, he recognized Kardia was like him: he didn't care for strangers, and the ones he did seem to care for were held in great consideration.

Maybe two people that didn't easily care could mingle.

Maybe they could even become friends.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Dégel proposed they should go have a drink, Kardia could barely believe it. He had to give the penguin the credit for surprising him. Dégel came around to discuss a few legal questions, and as he was about to leave, he turned around and...

-"Are you free tonight?"

Kardia was perplexed for a moment, before he disguised it with a relaxed expression.

-"Yup, why? Should I start preparing for a new ice age?"

Ah, Dégel sighed, and his brow furrowed. His little crease looked so lovely when you looked at it from a certain-

-"Then we can go have a drink. I suppose you know the bar 'Ambrosia'?"

Kardia didn't even have time to answer.

-"Good. Join me there at 10 tonight."

And he left, without even giving Kardia a chance to tease him.

Bloody bastard!

But he had a nice ass.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Their date, or as Dégel liked to call it, 'social outing' had been quite pleasant. Even though they were complete opposites, they became friends: one taking advantage of what the other had to offer. It was quite a stable relationship, despite their occasional argument (or what Defteros would describe as 'Kardia becoming pissed, and Dégel giving him the silent treatment'), and also at work, they became a very good team – almost all of their cases would win, and that was _good publicity_, according to Sage.

Although Kardia was an idiot, a heartbreaker, and a playboy, he also had very good qualities, despite Dégel's first impression. The cold man now considered him one of the most important people in his life, and somewhat forgave him for all the poor young ladies and gentlemen Kardia left crying. He also felt a bit jealous, but he found it silly that he did, and tried to give it no thought.

Kardia had found Dégel to be a complete mystery: when he thought the rational lawyer would do something, Dégel would do something completely different, but still very much like his nature. What began as curiosity slowly became something else: he wound up falling in love. The hunter became the hunted, he often thought, bitterly.

One night in particular, they were at Kardia's house, finishing the details of a case they were going to defend, when Dégel asked why wouldn't Kardia stay with any of the conquests he hooked up with.

-"Why?" –Kardia leant back, sighing.- "They all want me, saying that they like me..." –He laughed.- "But that's not in the least true. None of them knows me." –He shrugged.- "None of them knows me like you do."

Dégel stopped writing and gave his friend a little smile – it seemed to please Kardia, because he continued.

-"Besides, why should I give them room for disappointment when I can end things before they even begin?"

-"Disappointment?" –Dégel stretched his legs and leaned against the couch, dropping the pencil on the table.- "I knew you had a good heart deep down, Kardia."

-"Not a good heart, I just want to save the trouble of having them up my ass for things I have never promised, and never will."

Dégel looked at him for a moment, in silence, pondering.

-"Have you ever thought about settling down?"

-"...What do you mean by that?"

-"Finding someone you like to be with, instead of going through pointless efforts just to be called 'ass'."

-"Hey, the lays are good."

-"Do you think that's worth the trouble? I thought you were brighter than that."

Kardia laid on the floor, shrugging.

-"But yeah, I have been thinking about settling down. I'm so good, I even picked someone already!"

Kardia looked proud for a moment, before his eyes betrayed a little sad glint on his eyes.

-"Well, but I know that person doesn't want me."

Dégel's heart clinched for a moment, but he picked up his pencil and continued scribbling away. Kardia looked up to look at him.

-"Why?"

Kardia sat up on the ground and crossed his legs.

-"...I remember that he once said to me: 'I don't cogitate even the hypothesis of creating a deep bond with you'."

Silence. Dégel couldn't even hear his own heart, but he suspected it was because it stopped beating.

-"Ha, so you see, I know he won't want me." –Kardia looked normal and cheery, but Dégel knew better.

-"You..."

-"No need to say anything, I know you feel honoure-" –But he couldn't finish, because he had been stopped by Dégel's lips. The kiss didn't last long, and they parted. Kardia was frozen, looking at Dégel like he had grown an extra head, and Dégel looked down, blushing.

It seemed like their night was going to end, then and there.

But you know what Kardia learned in all his escapades?

Kisses are great conversation starters.

* * *

_..._

* * *

**Crazy corner!**

Hello my beauties! Rise and shine! It's a brand new day, and the human world is at pea-WHY THE HELL AM I QUOTING ERIS?!

_Ahem_

I hope you liked this quick piece. I wanted to try a new writing style, a bit different from the usual stuff. What did you think? Also, this story is dedicated to my wonderful friend and beta-reader, _Meow-chan_~

I have not forgotten FBC's fifth chapter, in fact, I'm very close to submitting it, please bear it with me for a little while longer!

With that said, leave a review if you'd like!

~SiningStar


End file.
